No importa el cuando
by sadako-k
Summary: No importa cuando comenzó el amor... solo importa que jamas terminará... Un oneshot escrito en un momento de sueño extremo


_**No Importa el cuando…**_

Ninguno sabia cuando había comenzado todo… y es que quizás… era un sentimiento que siempre había estado allí, presente entre ellos… tan imperecedero como el odio, la tristeza y la soledad de los que habían sido victimas por tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué esa hermosa sonrisa nunca abandonaba sus labios cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro?, esas miradas, las sonrisas que brillaban entre la oscuridad de su habitación cuando el sol se desvanecía en el cielo, cuando el deseo que siempre estuvo impreso en la piel de su pecho, se manifestó entre ellos como una calida sensación… pero no solo era deseo carnal... al menos no totalmente, si no que en el fondo sabían que querían ser uno para siempre, por el simple hecho de que no soportaban estar separados, por el simple echo de amarse, de querer entregarse al otro como nunca lo habían echo ante nadie…

Jamás supieron cuando su relación dejo de ser simple amistad y dio paso a una sensación mucho mas maravillosa, cuando sus emociones habían comenzado a crecer mas y mas envolviéndolos en una calida sensación cada ves que se encontraban juntos… ninguno sabia como el otro, solo con una de sus caricias había sido capaz de desvanecer totalmente la angustia… de disipar el dolor que tanto tiempo mantuvieron escondido en su alma… nunca supieron como un simple sentimiento, mas maravilloso que cualquier palabra había conseguido hacerlos tan felices después de tanto tiempo sufriendo en silencio…

Ni comprendían por que cuando se abrasaban y hacían el amor de forma apasionada, como si fuera la primera o la ultima ves, la sensación de paz que los envolvía, esa sensación de letargo y de tranquila alegría, como si estuvieran en el medio camino hacia la consciencia luego de haber tenido un hermoso y confortable sueño, se instalaba entre ellos y se negaba a abandonarlos…

O por que sus manos pedían mas y mas de la piel del otro, trazando caminos desconocidos para si mismos, pero como si siempre hubieran estado esperando que esas suaves caricias desfilaran por allí, como si, en lo mas profundo de su ser estuvieran esperando ese contacto incitante, esos besos dulces que lo único que hacían era enloquecerlos más y más, llenarlos de felicidad al comprender que al fin habían logrado encontrar a su otra mitad, la otra parte que completaba su alma…

Nunca supieron cuando habían robado mutuamente su corazón… quizás ni siquiera era así… quizás simplemente una parte de ellos siempre había pertenecido al otro… como si haberse visto por primera ves fuera lo que ambos estaban esperando… como si fuera el destino, como si ese fuera el detonante de que su corazón comenzara a hacer otra cosa aparte de latir…

**_-¿Como llegamos a esto zorro? Cuando comenzó todo?-_** Hiei con sus múltiples preguntas fue el que rompió el silencio de la noche, para traspasar a palabras lo que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando, tanto tiempo intentando aclarar…

**_-Acaso importa amor? Deberías dejar de cuestionar todo y simplemente vivir, sentir…-_** susurro el zorro trazando círculos con un dedo sobre la tersa piel de su amante… acariciando su cabello mientras el demonio de fuego se acurrucaba en su pecho… respirando ese delicioso aroma a rosas que lo hacia olvidar las preocupaciones, que lo hacia sentir que en el mundo solo existían Kurama y él, y que no necesitaba a nadie mas… que no quería a nadie mas….

_Así era después de todo…_

-**_Hn, baka kitsune_**- susurró al ver que su pregunta se desvanecía en el aire… desechada rápidamente por el alegre zorro que ahora lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, respirando el aroma que despedía su cabello negro

"**_supongo que no importa después de todo… lo único que interesa es que al final conseguimos encontrarnos, lo único que importa es que nunca nos separaremos"_**

El youkai suspiró, decidido a hacer caso al consejo el zorro, a dejar de esperar el fin de su felicidad y simplemente entregarse a lo que sucedía, a olvidar todo pensamiento y simplemente perderse en las sensaciones, en la calidez que el zorro le entregaba siempre, en el amor que aun no conseguía entender, pero que kurama le enseñaba gustoso, sin llegar a comprender completamente el por que… ¿que había visto en ese frío youkai?, ¿en ese niño prohibido? ¿Acaso importaba después de todo? ¿Por que querría saberlo?... Quizás para estar seguro de que el zorro no olvidaría jamás el cariño que sentía hacia el… quizás para convencerse a si mismo de que la infelicidad no volvería a tomarlo jamás de la mano y que la soledad no volvería a rasgar su alma como había echo hace tanto tiempo… pero no… eso jamás pasaría… debía confiar en el zorro ciegamente, sin importar el que, el cuando o el como… debía dejar de pensar en traiciones… dejar de vivir en el temor y en la inseguridad del "que tal si algún día…"

_**Te amo…**_

Su vos colándose suave entre las hebras pelirrojas, arrullando los oídos del zorro, acariciándose con palabras de amor, como si los susurros fueran caricias tangibles sobre la piel de su amante… las palabras que siempre había estado presentes entre ellos, pero que solo hasta hace poco se había atrevido a pronunciar finalmente…

**_También te amo Hiei…_**

Las promesas que siempre desearon exhalar en oídos de otro, las caricias y besos que siempre habían deseado dar y recibir al fin tenían un dueño y una razón de existir…

Por que en realidad… nunca importó por que todo sucedió, ni siquiera por que ese gran amor había nacido entre ellos… por que nunca necesitaron traspasar su amor a palabras para comprender lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

Por que sabían que no importaba nada mas que sus desnudos cuerpos entrelazados, apenas envueltos con las suaves sabanas de seda de la cama del zorro, nada mas que esas manos traviesas recorriéndose rápidamente entre los suspiros y gemidos de placer exhalados… por que sabían que lo único que importaba era el sentir las caricias de la única persona que amaban, de la única que necesitaban, perderse entre el mar de sensaciones agradables que la sola presencia del otro conseguía llevar a su alma negra, curando vieja heridas y colmando de besos todo rincón de su piel tanto tiempo marchita…

Por que sabían que nunca importo el cuando sino el como… por que lo único que sabían era que no importaba cuando las sensaciones habían dado paso al amor, cuando habían comenzado a mirarse con ojos de enamorados… si no que lo único que interesaba era saber que estaban allí… juntos… que la calidez jamás daría paso al odio, al frío o a la soledad… que estaban juntos y jamás escaparían de brazos del otro, pues les gustaba estar prisioneros entre esos besos desesperados…

_**Te amo…**_

**_Y yo a ti… kitsune_**

Una sonrisa sincera adornando los labios del koorime mientras un beso dulce acallaba al fin todas sus dudas… todo su miedo…

**Fin**

… …**. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … ...**

_**Marzo del 2007**_

**_2:22 a.m._**

Lo escribí ayer a las 2:22 de la mañana… a pesar de que no es tan tarde (suelo acostarme a las 5 el fin de semana, en serio ¬¬)… mmm encuentro que quedó… raro xD… probablemente por que tenia sueño pero bueno… creo que tan terrible no está, aunque no es mi opinión la que importa si no la de ustedes… creo que me dedicaré a los shots… con los fanfics largos pierdo el hilo de la historia xX Saludos a todos


End file.
